


Фельчинг

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи спонтанно пробует кое-что новое</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фельчинг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228605.htm?oam#more8) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, [фельчинг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3)

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли громко выдохнул, запрокинул голову, повёл плечами — и отстранился с коротким сдавленным стоном, почти оттолкнув Эггзи от себя.

Выходить из него всегда было странно, Эггзи даже немного пугало это гулкое чувство потери. Хотелось остаться в нём, прижавшись грудью к спине, уткнуться носом в плечо, полежать в обнимку, чтобы между ними оставался только липкий пот и жаркое безумие только что отгремевшего секса. Но Чарли терпеть не мог, если Эггзи не «вытаскивал свой чёртов член» сразу после оргазма.

Ну и ладно.

Эггзи медленно сел на постели и довольно потянулся. Всё тело приятно гудело усталостью после отличного траха, и было хорошо, лениво и горячо. Сытно. Правильно.

А потом Эггзи открыл глаза и засмотрелся. Свежевыебанный Чарли развалился на кровати — весь мокрый, с завивающимися сильнее обычного кудряшками, прилипшими ко лбу. Он лежал на животе, обнимая скомканные простыни, и ноги его были разведены так призывно и так расслабленно, что Эггзи сглотнул.

Чарли совсем себя не стеснялся. Раскрытый, удовлетворённый, он поудобнее устроился, расслабленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись щекой в подушку. Ему было так откровенно хорошо, и это зрелище было очень… занимательным.

Улыбаясь самому себе, Эггзи скатился взглядом на задницу Чарли и замер. А после подался вперёд, жадно всматриваясь. Потому что Чарли слишком сильно развёл ноги и словно специально выставил свою задницу так, что всё было как на ладони. И Эггзи понял, что никогда в жизни не думал о таком, хотя в той же порнухе растраханных нижних любили показывать во всей красе…

Они с Чарли давно отказались от презервативов — с условием, что с другими любовниками-любовницами, будь то по заданию или по «кобелиному желанию», как выразился Чарли, всегда будут предохраняться.

И вот сейчас Эггзи своими глазами видел, как из Чарли медленно вытекает его, Эггзи, сперма.

Это было абсолютно новое и блядски волнующее знание.

Раскрасневшиеся, расслабленные мышцы. Несколько родинок в самых пикантных местах. Прижатые к постели яйца. И, чёрт возьми, сперма Эггзи, украшающая всё это великолепие.

Обычно они вскоре после секса по очереди ходили в душ, поэтому…

Додумывать Эггзи не стал. Повинуясь странному порыву, почти заворожённый, он наклонился и провёл ладонью по бедру Чарли. Тот заворчал что-то невразумительное в ответ, а Эггзи наклонился ближе и, сам не зная, что делает, лизнул снизу вверх, собирая языком терпко-горькие капли.

— Блядь! — громко воскликнул Чарли и напрягся весь, сразу. Эггзи увернулся от попытавшейся лягнуть его ноги и удержал Чарли, за бёдра прижав его к кровати.

— Не дёргайся, — потребовал Эггзи и лизнул снова, обведя языком уже не такие расслабленные, но всё равно горячие мышцы. Противно не было — ну, сперма и сперма, не самое приятное на свете лакомство, просто пить виски надо меньше, зато реакция Чарли… о, она была бесценна.

Чарли снова вскрикнул, попытался вырваться, но не смог преодолеть крепкую хватку. Тогда он приподнялся на руках и обернулся, ошарашенно уставившись на Эггзи.

— Что ты творишь? — неожиданно хрипло спросил Чарли и облизнулся.

Эггзи облизнулся вслед за ним и расплылся в улыбке. И чмокнул его в ягодицу, прежде чем ответить:

— Наверняка имеющее специальное порнушное название непотребство.

А потом лизнул снова, сильнее, разминая языком, пробираясь внутрь, в горячее, скользкое, то сжимающееся, то расслабляющееся. Чарли вздрогнул под ним всем телом, как-то странно вздохнул. Кажется, помотал головой. А потом сдался и подался навстречу — неожиданно жадно и сильно.

— ...фельчинг, — сдавленным голосом сказал Чарли, а потом звонко и долго застонал, пока Эггзи скользил языком по кругу, наслаждаясь тем, что происходило с Чарли.

Не то чтобы Эггзи гнушался римминга, просто у них до таких изысканных извращений обычно не доходило — они слишком спешили получить от секса самое важное. И теперь Чарли чуть ли не плавился под языком Эггзи, вздрагивая от каждого движения и глухо постанывая, и то пытался отстраниться, то, наоборот, подавался бёдрами навстречу. Его распалённая жадность — и это после шикарного траха-то! — нравилась Эггзи до жути.

Эггзи вообще обожал доводить Чарли до беспамятства, до невнятного хныканья, чтобы он вот так судорожно елозил по простыням, закусывал свои пальцы, жмурился, стонал сквозь зубы, то ли сдерживая проклятья и ругань, то ли не имея на них сил.

В обычной жизни Чарли строил из себя строптивца с кучей гонора и гордости, и сводить его с ума в постели было…

О, да.

Эггзи вылизал его дочиста, насколько смог — и отстранился тогда, когда Чарли начал бессвязно умолять, а сам Эггзи понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и снова возбудится. А после насыщенного дня и насыщенного секса это точно было бы лишним.

Поэтому Эггзи, напоследок звонко чмокнув Чарли в поясницу, вытянулся рядом с ним.

— Фельчинг? — запоздало переспросил Эггзи.

Чарли медленно перевернулся на бок и сощурился.

— То, что ты сейчас делал, называется фельчинг. Обычно после этого следует поцелуй с передачей спермы изо рта в рот, — сказал он таким тоном, словно был ужасно недоволен происходящим. Ага, конечно, так Эггзи ему и поверил. И вот эта улыбка на искусанных губах Чарли — галлюцинация, да-да.

— Ну, — Эггзи демонстративно обвёл свои губы языком, — я уже всё проглотил, но могу поделиться вкусом.

Чарли очень демонстративно закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Извращенец.

Но на поцелуй ответил очень даже жарко, словно и правда хотел собрать весь вкус спермы Эггзи, какой только остался.

И кто тут ещё извращенец, хах.


End file.
